


In His Language

by panthershabit



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Grizz, Bullying, Grizz doesn't take Campbell's shit, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short, Sign Language, but it would definitely happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: After learning sign language, Grizz understands the way Campbell talks to Sam and doesn't stand for it.





	In His Language

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the whole show in one sitting and LOVED the whole Grizz/Sam story! Grizz's nervousness, asking Sam to teach him how to say 'kiss me' and everything after! Warning, homophobic language is used.

"Most people don't take the time to learn sign language for me. They just try to listen to my voice," Sam both signs and says, knowing that the brunet is still learning. But he's also aware of how a smile lingers on Grizz's face as he talks - it's not condescending or mocking, but genuine enjoyment of hearing his boyfriend speak. They both saunter through their new society comfortably close together but Grizz isn't ready to show their new world a display of affection yet and Sam understands. "But you're not most people, I guess. You're better."

Grizz smiles and feels a flush of heat in his cheeks, trying to repress his visible blushing which can easily be switched into him blaming the cold wind for his red cheeks. They look around at everything they will have to maintain as a group, as a society, and although they both miss their parents direly every night, excitement holds in their heart at building what could be a new world together. Sam hopes to join Grizz on an expedition one day once they go enough times to establish a safe route, for now, he stays so he doesn't risk putting Grizz in any danger.

It's only when an irking, familiar voice breaks their silence and Sam rolls his eyes, something Grizz doesn't fail to spot. When they both turn, Sam after Grizz, it's Campbell, someone who both of them know can only want to cause trouble. Boy, Grizz knows of the field day he can expect if Campbell discovers the relationship between them but he cares more about Sam to take himself into consideration.

"Hey, I need to speak to you," Campbell practically orders and Grizz's eyebrow protrudes in disbelief. He sighs with lips pursed and rests his hands against his waist as Sam narrows his eyes and approaches his older brother. "Alone."

Grizz doesn't like that. The demanding approach, Campbell's aggressive expression. He'll wait to see if he needs to step in, but if he does, today is the right day for him to have his hair tied back.

" _I was speaking to Grizz._ "

"Well I don't fuckin' care," Campbell barks and Grizz looks like he wants to punch the asshole in his smug little face. "What, is he one of your _quick-fucks, faggot?_ "

Campbell believes he's being smart signing the last part but he doesn't realize that his brother spends hours with Grizz learning as much as possible. When Grizz makes out what he says and sees Sam's eyes drop that's when he moves forward, guarding Sam against the bully.

"You don't speak to him like that, okay?" Grizz orders and Campbell is truly taken aback. So much so he scoffs in disbelief. "And you don't talk about me like that, either."

Campbell tilts his head and assesses what he's seeing.

"Shit, I was joking, but you learned sign language? I know you jocks are too fuckin' dumb to know that shit naturally. Are you two - no fucking way!"

He laughs mockingly and his nostrils flare.

"Just you wait until everyone here's about this, you're _done_. And you, pussy, just you wait until I catch you without this dickhead around you, I'm gonna take that varsity jacket of his and - "

Before Campbell can finish his sentence, he's knocked back by the rocking sensation of Grizz's closed fist against his face and falls roughly on the floor. The Guard isn't too far away when they see the commotion and run over as Grizz is held back by Sam.

"Don't you threaten him again, asshole!"

Before Campbell can retaliate, Luke, Clark and the others grab him and look at Grizz.

"Bro, what happened? This jerk bothering you?"

It hurts to move his mouth and hurts more that he can't tell everyone Grizz's secret without feeling pain so he simply grits his teeth in anger as Grizz tells them to take him away and watches as Sam smiles at Grizz. After a few minutes, everyone dissolves from around them and they are alone again, peaceful. Sam fixes Grizz's jacket and his hair, looking proud.

" _Thank you for that. Ignore him, he's an -_ "

" _Asshole_ ," Grizz signs, interrupting. "I'm glad I can say that about him in your language now."

Grizz's smirk pushes a laugh from Sam and they continue walking, living another day together in their new society.


End file.
